Humorously Haunted Hogsmeade
by Obi Wan Kenobi
Summary: Right, so Harry and Ron and the gang open up the recently closed Hogsmeade and find a skeleton in one of the cellars who seems to spread michievious mischief to the village. R/R!! :D


Honeydukes  
  
PG-13  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are now 17 years old and have graduated. They decided to take over the closed village of Hogsmeade and turn it back into an attraction neighborhood. But soon enough, a certain mystery evokes, and a body is found in the cellar of the Three Broomsticks and Hogsmeade becomes humorously haunted.  
  
!()&$#-98@&$@)(&$!_!*$)(%*&(%&)@(&@($*&83049~+)@_*!#*#!$&($-0783250  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
Yeah, so, the 7th years had graduated with grins on their faces. Excepting their recognition diplomas certifying them to be wizards and witches. Hermione gladly became Valid Victorian of the class and made a good bye speech which sent tears into many eyes.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron didn't have any idea on what to do with their lives until they saw that sign. That sign that said, anxiously, that Hogsmeade was closing down. Harry and Ron would look at that sign everyday and then… with the last day of school: They purchased the village. Asking their friends to work there was a must. Ginny agreed to work there. After all, she got to skip a grade. Hermione said she was going to work at the Ministry of Magic but would be there for them.  
  
  
  
So, as the next day approached, they got straight to work. Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, and Dean were all bringing in paint and their wands to fix up the village. But, I don't want to go into so much detail about the renewing of it so…  
  
They used their wands to add new wood and paint and fix the insides up by magically removing all the dust. They ordered gallons of Butterbeer and tanks of Droobles Best Blowing Gum and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans. Mowing the lawns was next and using the houses of Hogsmeade (of which were abandoned) made room for more shops.  
  
  
  
Then it came. August 1st. They opened. There was only 1 visitor at first… then more… and soon hundreds were in the shopping district.  
  
"We've made an empire!" Ron exclaimed as he sold a pint of Butterbeer to a tourist.  
  
"Teamwork!" Harry yelled happily. Everyone was working in Hogsmeade. Money was racking in. That is… until that fateful day at the end of August when Harry was carrying sweets down to the cellar of Honeydukes. He put a few big boxes in the corner and was walking up when he saw something from behind him. Some sort of latch was shining brightly.  
  
"What is this?" he said to himself out loud and climbed down the step ladder to look at it. He touched the latch which was damp and icy. And with a tiny squeak, he turned it. Dust flew out at his face and chalked up his glasses. He coughed and scoffed continuously until it all settled. Before him was a small, dug-out room. Roots coming from the dirt walls. A little bench was in the corner. Nothing else. Harry stepped forward into the room but heard a crunch from underneath him. He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly and cautiously looked down. He was standing on a skeletal corpse of a body.  
  
"Oh my god." And Harry collapsed in the cellar.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Hermione opened the door to the shop and saw the door to the cellar open.  
  
"What the hell?" she muttered and took out her wand made of oak and rainbow-like unicorn hairs. She crept towards the door and was about to leap down when Harry popped up looking scared. Then he screamed when he saw Hermione.  
  
"HARRY!" she yelped. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"I have seen my life flash before my eyes… but never before, have I seen a skeleton," he said dreamily.  
  
"T-th-there's a skeleton down there?" she asked uncertainly. Harry nodded.  
  
  
  
Within seconds, Hermione was down there. "We cover the body up," she demanded. As soon as she kicked the body in the hole, she screamed. It's head was smiling.  
  
"Hey hot stuff! Don't try and cover me up! I've been in here for twenty years!!"  
  
"AHH!" she screamed again. Harry kicked his head.  
  
"WAR! WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"  
  
"Shutup! Shutup you stupid skeletal dumbshit!" Harry yelled.  
  
"You can't cover me up! I'll sing, I'm alive!"  
  
And then they shut the door on his head and it fell off. He was still talking.  
  
"My head!" he yelled. Hermione threw it into the room and locked the latch.  
  
"We will never talk about this again!!" Hermione yelled and Harry put some boxes in front of the oak door.  
  
  
  
  
  
That day though, singing could be heard from the cellar and Hermione was constantly down there and punching the skeleton to tell it to mute it's big fat mouth but it wouldn't.  
  
Customers kept on looking at the door curiously.  
  
"It's just mice scattering around!" she tried to calm everyone.  
  
"Rodents? Yuck!" a rich lady exclaimed high falsetto and exited the store.  
  
  
  
But the next day was even worse. The skeleton wasn't in the chamber! As if the day was getting worse, Harry and Hermione were freaked out. Soon enough, the whole staff found out to mixed emotions.  
  
  
  
"A dead body is on the lose around Hogsmeade singing old 60's tunes?" Ron laughed but got quiet when he heard the SINGING IN THE RAIN song being played from the corner  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I hope that was good. It's my 3rd fanifction and I have high hopes for this one. 


End file.
